Operation HINT
by Flutejrp
Summary: Some boys don't know how to take a hint, and all girls have different reactions. Let's see how Numbuh Three and Numbuh 86 react. Implied 3/4, 86/60, and a little bit of 23/35. One-sided 5/2, Sandy/3, and 19th century/86. 3/86 friendship fic. First KND one-shot.


**Hey guys! This is my first KND one-shot so go easy on me.**

**I don't own the KND characters mentioned in the story; their own by Tom Warburton; or the song 'Take a Hint'; that's own by the songwriters of Victorious. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Operation H.I.N.T...**

**Hint**

**Is**

**Not **

**Taken...**

* * *

**Begin ****Transmission...**

* * *

A pale skin girl with long black hair and violet eyes sat at the bar that was known as Lime Rickey's. She wore her traditional long green shirt with black leggings and black-and-white shoes. She was known to her family and close friends as Kuki Sanban, but to the Kids Next Door. she was known as Numbuh Three of Sector V.

Her sector had just defeated one of the adults that caused the KND trouble. On her fellow American sector member's suggestion, the team decided to go out and celebrate like they always do.

Kuki decided to sat at the bar by herself as her other friends sat at a nearby table, chatting about other things. She really cared about and loved her fellow operatives, especially a blonde boy who likes being tough and danger. She like-liked this boy ever since their cadet days and it's fairly obvious to everyone but him.

Kuki sighed as she looked around. Other operatives she recognized sat down with their friends, talking and laughing. Other kids that weren't in the KND would laugh about things that amused them. She then looked back at the table her sector sat at. Her pilot just told another one of his corny 'jokes'. He laughed, while the others groaned and/or hit their foreheads with their hands. Then, her dark-skinned friend, who was the only other female on the team, took the red hat that was always perched on top of her black hair off and slapped the not-so-funny boy in the back of his head with it. The boy looked at the girl who just slapped him through his yellow-lenses goggles in questions, rubbing the spot she hit with tenderness.

Kuki chuckled at the two, knowing her African-American/French friend had a small crush on the pilot with the corny jokes. Although, the American 'comedian' was in love with the girl's older and evil sister.

Tonight at Lime Rickey's is Karaoke night. Now, a certain blonde Yipper fan, Numbuh 35, and a certain Goth, Numbuh 23, was singing a love/friend song, obviously for each other.

"Hey, Numbuh Three," a voice spoke beside the girl in question.

Kuki turned to find a light skin girl her age, drinking a root beer in a glass like she was. The girl had wavy red hair that went down to her shoulders. Freckles sprinkled her cheeks on her face with a pair of anger eyes that usually was seen glaring. She wore her regular long-sleeved dark green shirt, orange skirt, and black combat boots.

"Hiya, Numbuh 86," Kuki replied back with a cheerful smile.

The red-head girl was known as Numbuh 86, or Francine 'Fanny' Fulbright. She had a temper that would make a Tasmanian devil jealous. As she yelled, her Irish accent would grow and grow in anger. She was also known as the girl who hated boys and practically call every boy she saw 'stupid'.

"What happenin' with ya?" Fanny asked.

"Just celebrating my sector's latest victory," Kuki replied. "What about you?"

Kuki realized that Fanny didn't hate every boy in her life. Her brothers, Paddy and Shawnie, was an exception, even though she won't admit it. Of course her father was the man she loved dearly, even being Mr. Boss who was an enemy of the Kids Next Door. But that's her family. Kuki knew about Fanny's huge crush on a certain Drill Sergeant from the KND Arctic Base, even though she'd always denied it.

"Just having to deal with all those stupid boys on the Moonbase," Fanny groaned.

"Sounds rough," Kuki commented, quietly.

"Hello, Princess," a voice whispered into Kuki's ear. The voice made her tense because she knew it to well.

She turned to find a boy a little younger than her. This boy had fair skin and blonde-ish hair. Instead of his regular outfit she's always seen him in, he wore a light blue shirt and white pants.

"What do you want, Sandy?" Kuki asked, annoyed about his presence.

This guy was in an on and off relationship with her younger, yet troublesome sister, Mushi. When they were in the 'off' setting, Sandy would always flirt with Kuki, much to her chagrin.

"Well, you," Sandy grinned.

"Is this boy bothering you?" Fanny whispered to her distressed friend. "If ya want, I can punch the daylights out of him."

"Now why would a lady like you want to do that act?" a voice whispered to the red-headed boy hater. The voice made Fanny's blood boiled.

Both Fanny and Kuki turned to see a boy stuck in the future. The boy had fair skin and short orange hair like a girl would have. He wore a blue hat perched on top of his head with a little red ribbon toward the back. He wore a sailor-like suit with a dark blue shirt with white cuffs at his wrists and white shorts. This was Numbuh 19th century or Rick. He was decommissioned by Numbuh 86, after she confessed that she loved him. He and her kissed but that was it. He was sexist, much like Fanny is, but she hated/liked him for it. That was when her crush on the KND Drill Sergeant was small, unlike now.

"Because he annoying my friend here," Fanny replied, glaring at him.

"Well, a young lady like you shouldn't be submitted in acts of violence like that," Rick shrugged, not noticing the fire in Fanny's eyes after he said that.

"A young lady like me?" Fanny growled.

"Yes, you should be calm about the situation and in the arms of a proper gentleman like me," Rick grinned, suggestively.

"Over my dead body," Fanny growled.

"Playing hard-to-get, are we?" Rick asked, making his grin wider.

"What about you, Princess?" Sandy asked.

"Not even if we were the last kids on the planet," Kuki scoffed, annoyed.

"Also playing hard-to-get," Sandy grinned.

Kuki and Fanny kept shooting down on Rick's and Sandy's of asking them out. Before long, Kuki and Fanny both realized that the boys weren't taking the hint. Suddenly, Kuki got an idea of how to get rid of both of the boys bothering her and her fellow rainbow monkey lover. Kuki turned to Fanny, who looked like she was going to explode.

"I have an idea of how to get rid of both of them," Kuki whispered. "But it involves singing. Are you up for it?"

"Normally, no," Fanny replied, before an evil smirk crept up on her face. "But if it gets rid of him, heck yeah!"

"Alright," Kuki whispered. "Oh, guys, you have charmed us with your requests. Me and Fanny decided to sing a song to express how we feel."

"A song, eh?" Rick remarked, putting his hand on his chin.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sandy asked.

Both girls smirked as they walked to the stage where Rickey was setting up for the next person/people to karaoke.

"Hey, Rickey," Kuki called.

"You guys want to sing?" Rickey asked, raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, song number #89," Fanny replied, pointing at a booklet.

"Is this to get rid of a couple of boys bothering you two?" Rickey asked, catching on.

"You could say that," Kuki replied.

Rickey punched in the son number they have selected and walked to the stage.

"Now we have a number by our very own Kuki Sanban and Fanny Fulbright!" Rickey introduced the two girls.

Everyone looked to the stage. This get interesting. Fanny, boy hater and temper of the KND, singing?

Fanny and Kuki grabbed a couple of microphones and walked on the stage to face the crowd.

"This song is dedicated to the two guys at the bar..." Kuki started.

"...to express how we_ really_ feel about them," Fanny finished.

This earned a cast of stares and a pair of angry/jealous glares at Sandy and Rick, who were smirking.

_Kuki and Fanny: La La la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la_

Then the music started as the girls smirked.

_Kuki: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_  
_I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right_

_Fanny: I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_  
_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Kuki and Fanny: Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_  
_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

_Kuki: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_  
_Fanny: And that is when it started going south_  
_Kuki and Fanny: Oh!_

Both girls walked off the stage and walked up to the guys that was bothering them. Rick and Sandy were still oblivious to the meaning of the song.

_Kuki and Fanny: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._

Sandy was beginning to catch on and looked a bit worried, but Rick shrugged it off for him.

_Kuki: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_  
_Fanny: You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop_  
_Kuki: And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_  
_Both: You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_  
_Oh!_

Now, Sandy and Rick blushed because they realized that they were being rejected in public, humiliating to both of them. Everyone else around chuckled and giggled. Mainly, because the display was amusing and two boys were being rejected by song.

_Kuki and Fanny: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._

Kuki and Fanny were having fun. Both of them not caring about their reputations being ruined. They just want these two leave alone. The boys were still not leaving, but both were blushing red as a tomato.

_Kuki and Fanny: What about "no" don't you get_  
_So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested_  
_Kuki: It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and_  
_Fanny: Open my eyes and_  
_Both: You'll be gone_

Both girls grabbed the boys' hand and dragged them to the stage.

_Fanny: One_  
_Kuki: Get your hands off my—_  
_Fanny: Two._  
_Kuki: Or I'll punch you in the—_  
_Fanny: Three._  
_Kuki: Stop your staring at my—_  
_Kuki and Fanny: Hey!_

Both girls pushed the boys on the ground, flat on their butts, off the stage. This display caused the whole to laugh at their embarrassment and rejection.

_Kuki: Take a hint, take a hint_  
_Both: I am not your missing link_  
_Let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_Fanny: Woah!_

_Kuki and Fanny: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La…._

The song ended as the girls put their free hands on their hips, their backs facing the other's back, smirking in a final pose. The bar went wild with cheers, praise, and laughter. Rick and Sandy ran out of the bar in embarrassment. Kuki and Fanny put the microphones where they found them and walked back to their original seats.

"Well, that was fun," Fanny commented, taking a sip of her root beer.

"You got that right," Kuki agreed. "By the way, you have a great singing voice."

"Of course I do," Fanny scoffed. "I'm a girl."

Kuki chuckled at her friend's sexist comment.

_Same old Fanny..._Kuki thought.

"Numbuh three?" a voice rang out behind her.

Both girls turned to see their crushes standing there.

Kuki's crush was a boy just shorter than the three of them with tone skin and blonde bowl-cut hair. He donned his traditional orange sweatshirt and blue jean pant with white shoes. His green eyes, that was always filled with brave and toughness, was now filled with nervousness.

Fanny's crush was a boy a bit taller than her with fair skin and black flippy hair. He wore his usual green jacket over his white shirt and light brown shorts with black combat boots. His brown hat perched on top of his his head. His dark eyes had a smug look in them with a smirk to match.

"What do ye boys want?" Fanny scowled.

"Now, now, Fan," Fanny's crush smirked.

"We just came to say that your performance was great," Kuki's crush explained, causing Kuki to smile.

"Yeah and hilarious," laughed Fanny's crush, causing Fanny to chuckle along with him.

"They deserved it," Fanny scoffed.

"They wouldn't leave us alone," Kuki agreed.

"You know, we would have beat them up for ya," Kuki's crush remarked, bringing his fist up in threatening matter.

"Yeah," Fanny's crush nodded, getting in a fighting stance.

"At ease, boys," Fanny commanded, causing them to recoil from their threatening positions. "We handled it."

"Yep, the boys took the hint," Kuki smiled.

The four of them chuckled in amusement.

Indeed, Rick and Sandy got the hint.

* * *

**End Transmission...**

* * *

**Again, my first KND story but that doesn't mean I'm new to fanfiction.**

**Author comments: P****ersonally, out of all the females on the show, I love Fanny/Numbuh 86 because her anger is so humorous. My all-time fave pairing from the show is Numbuh 86/Numbuh 60. I believe that Numbuh 3/Numbuh 4 is over used but they're still one of my fave pairings of the show. The same for 2/5, 1/362, 23/35, 84/83 and others. So it's real obvious who the girls' crushes are. I love the Numbuh 3/Numbuh 86 friendship on the show, along with Numbuh 362/Numbuh 86 friendship, but I think Numbuh 3 fit the role better because Numbuh 362 is Soopreme Leaduh in this story.  
**

**Well, review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
